malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Skillen Droe
Skillen Droe was an Azathanai who had taken the form of a K'Chain Che'Malle Shi'Gal Assassin. He was a tall and arched figure, with reptilian eyes, and had large leathery wings.Fall of Light, Chapter 5 In Fall of Light Skillen Droe was summoned by K'rul to his aid. He explained to Droe about his gift (the Warrens) and how others, including the Azathanai Errastas, had already begun to abuse it by imposing their will on something he freely gave. He also told him of the return of Starvald Demelain and the dragons, which made him all the more certain that in this weakened state he would be caught sooner or later. K'rul then asked Droe to become his guardian since he could think of no one else who would not take advantage of his weakness, especially since Droe was so determined to remain apart from the Azathanai worldly concerns. K'rul further explained that apart from Droe, he also was in need of other allies, to which Droe told him that he would protect him, but that he was not his ally.Fall of Light, Chapter 5 They met Mael, who was under the false impression that the two had come to meet him, but when they denied that, Mael left them to resume their journey.Fall of Light, Chapter 12 Later on, journeying to the northern part of the Vitr Sea, where the gate of Starvald Demelain had migrated, they came across Scara Bandaris, who then joined them since he was journeying in the same direction, searching for Osserc, the son of Vatha Urusander. At the Gate, they met two Soletaken dragons, Telorast and Curdle, and saw that Ardata was going to use Osserc as the soul to seal the manifestation of Starvald Demelain. K'rul dissuaded Ardata from it, claiming that the Tiste had Eleint blood in their veins so the seal would not work. K'rul then bargained with the Dragons to become the custodians of his Warrens in return for Skillen Droe -- in an act of redemption -- sealing the Gate with his soul. When the Dragons had agreed and flown away, Skillen Droe grabbed the Thel Akai Kanyn Thrall, Ardata's dying companion who had offered his soul for the sealing of the Gate, and flew into the Gate, sealing it shut.Fall of Light, Chapter 22 History Skillen Droe mentioned to K'rul that all the years of his absence had been spent among the K'Chain Che'Malle, because he had found a world in argument with itself. He found their clamor to rationality inherently arrogant and ignorant, and sought to teach them a lesson, which is why he had taken the appearance of one of their breeds.Fall of Light, Chapter 5 Upon crossing paths with Mael, Droe apologized for breaking and lifting a submerged mountain, upon which he then used K'Chain Che'Malle technology, testing it to its limit, to make it a sky fortress, which he subsequently lost.Fall of Light, Chapter 12 Droe was named the Slaughterer of Dragons by Telorast and Curdle. And after he entered Starvald Demelain, sealing it with the soul of Kanyn Thrall, Ardata asked K'rul whether Droe had lost his mind. K'rul answered by alluding that Droe was more than capable enough to stand against any dragon.Fall of Light, Chapter 22 Notes and references Category:Azathanai Category:Males